Desert Heat
Desert Heat is the first episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the twenty-seventh episode altogether... Synopsis Brendan and friends get lost in an unbearably hot desert. The episode is in the form The Emergency Alien, Galapagus and Roy are fighting Mysterious Caped Man Galapagus: I thought Brendan was going for Grantzelle! Roy: I know, what happened? the Emergency Alien, Brendan is negotiating with Serena and Bellicus. Serena: Why did you leave us? Bellicus: Yeah! Why? Brendan: Uhhh… Bellicus: As punishment, I move that we send Brendan and his friends to the hottest desert in the universe! Brendan: What? Serena: Motion carried! and CO are teleported to the desert of death. Brendan: This is the last time I use The Emergency Alien… THEME SONG Galapagus: God it’s so hot here! Brendan: I know! into Chillax. Roy: You are such a jerk! Galapagus: I know! Where’s our ice cold alien powers? Chillax: Uhh… are walking through the desert. Chillax: We can make it if we all stick together. are seen starting to tire out. Chillax: We won’t give up not ever. are on their knees. Chillax: And everythings gonna be alright! are now crawling. Chillax: We will bring out…, the best things… in each other… are now lying down. Chillax: Together… we are… stronger… then anyone else can… be on their own… and Roy faint. Chillax: Can’t stop… us because… together we… are strong! faints. and CO are in a camp, Magister Patelliday and Blukic and Driba are looking at Brendan. Magister Patelliday: Are you alright? Brendan: Yeah… Blukic: You were about to die! Driba: Yeah! So I decided to help you! Blukic: No I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Driba: I did! Blukic: I did! Magister Patelliday: Stop, please… Brendan: Well, what are you doing here anyway? Magister Patelliday: Our ship crashed and we got stranded here… Brendan: Oh… Magister Patelliday: Anyway, we need you to get a piece of our spaceship in order to get home. Brendan: Got it! runs out. Magister Patelliday: Wait I haven’t told you where it is… sighs. Kids these days… punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a fish with teeth, he has turned into a [[Piscciss Volann|Piscciss Volann]!] Sharp Jaws: Ohh… A NEW ALIEN! YES! Jaws walks through the desert, suddenly he falls onto his knees. Sharp Jaws: gasps What? gasps Why can’t I gasps breathe! Galapagus and Roy come to Sharp Jaws. Roy: BRENDAN! Galapagus: Brendan are you alright? Sharp Jaws: gasps Roy: Galapagus! Do we have any water? Galapagus: Yes… a bottle, but it has leaked however. Galapagus: Well, we had water… Sharp Jaws: What? gasps. No water? gasps. Roy: DARN IT GALAPAGUS DO YOU HAVE A WATER SPELL? Galapagus: Yep, but I forgot it. the Modelatrix times out, Brendan is back to normal. Brendan: Whew! That was bad. Roy: Yeah… Galapagus: I agree… there’s a ship that flies over… Galapagus: Brendan! Look! A ship! are taken into it. Brendan: Whew! But what about Magister Patelliday? Magister Patelliday: offscreen. Here! Brendan: If there was a ship coming anyway? Why did you ask me to get you a piece of a ship for your ship? Magister Patelliday: Uhh… Brendan: AARRGGHH!! into Sharp Jaws and begins to Fight Patelliday. Galapagus: Guys… GUYS! GUYS!!! Jaws and Magister Patelldiay stop fighting. Galapagus: Hi! Sharp Jaws: Now if you excuse me I’m going to get some water… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Bellicus and Serena *Magister Patelliday *Blukic *Driba Aliens Used *The Emergency Alien (accidental transformation, selected alien was Grantzelle) *Chillax *Sharp Jaws (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes